Makai Dragon
Makai Dragon or Demon Dragon are a type of dragon from the Makai Realm that made their way into the Human Realm. They were presumed to be extinct, but there are still lone survivors. Description & Characteristics Makai Dragons were born and raised in the Makai Realm, but they somehow made their way into the Human Realm over 1,000 years ago. During that time, the veil between the two worlds were thinner, allowing Horrors to cross through easier and prey upon humanity. The Makai Order was still at its infancy and had no clear foothold of defending the world. It was in such times that Makai Dragons made their way into Earth, but it's unclear was it accidental, intentional or motivated by other reasons. Unfortunately, much of their origins and survival status remains unclear. Highly intelligent creatures, they have a human-level intelligence, but seen as only powerful beasts of mass destruction. Although capable of communicating, they choose to express themselves through action rather than words. A seclusive race, they have their own language and culture, but they share it with only a few others. They are also beings endowed with great biological and magical abilities. As an egg, due to its magical (and potentially psychic) abilities, the infant dragon can form a bond with its parent before its even born. However, it can also form a bond with a stranger if a parent isn't present. The connection creates a deep bond and it insures that the host will always find its way to the infant. Once born, the baby dragon will be dependent on its parent for guidance and protection. Like most animals, it can already walk and run when hatched, but can't fly. Baby dragons are capable of swallowing foods several times their supposed stomach size and it won't affect them. Makai Dragon Loop can swallow multiple apples and store about a dozen, well pass its physical size and can regurgitate them for shared eating. Ultimately though, a dragon relies on ambient makai energies to help recharge their physical energy. This can be achieved by looking for weak dimensional spots to the Makai Realm, where the dragon can absorb it to heal and grow. Dragons have the ability to form a symbiotic bond with humans. When a strong bond is formed, the dragon can enhance the human by granting them Dragon Knight powers. It's unclear how the process works, but it seems to involve the dragon and human form a special bonding process that grants the person new abilities. Once enhanced, they will have increased strength, martial arts capabilities, enhanced healing factor, alchemy abilities, and limited magical powers involving object manipulation, teleportation, and defensive barriers. At full strength, a Dragon Knight can surpass a Makai Knight. For combat, the dragon has incredible physical strength, flight, and dragon fire. Dragon fire is strong enough to vaporize Horrors upon contact. When a dragon has collected enough makai energies, their body will unfurl all their wings in a rainbow-like color with enough destructive force to destroy an entire city. On physical combat alone, a dragon can stomp a target to death with its feet and weight, able to use its tail to ensnare and capture, and use its mouth to bite through its enemies. When a dragon is weakened, it can form a symbiotic bond with its partner to share its life force together to enhance its strength and abilities. The most unique ability of the dragon is genesis in death. While a dragon can reproduce an egg with a mate, it can also do so alone in death. When a dragon is about to die, its body will slowly transform into a thick lush forest and within that forest will be a wooden canopy of roots that shields the surviving egg. When a dragon dies, it will always be survived by its infant. Appearing as a multi-color ornament, the egg can last for generations before it is born. Currently the last known surviving dragon is in Silver Knight's possession. Loop died, but produced a very tiny dragon egg and it is presumed to be inert. History A number of makai dragons had transversed to the Human Realm where one of them saved a baby who intended to be sacrificed to a Horror and raised him as one of their own. The said dragon and the baby, who grew into a young man named Edel, hunts many dragons together with Edel wields an unique power to kill Horrors where they became renowed heroes in spite of Edel's lack of interest to protect humanity. This attracted the Makai Order who then attempted to discover their secrets. However, driven by hubris, they opted to kidnap Nova to uncover the secret powers of dragons. As result, both sides ended up waging war on each other. In the aftermath of the bloody battle, the dying Nova used the last of her powers to seal Edel and burn down all of her opponents before dying and becoming a forest. It's unknown whether there are survivors from Makai Order's side, let alone whether the said survivor (if any) decided to hide their shame from provoking the said conflict, but in either way but Makai History would remember Makai Dragons and Dragon Knights as a legendary power and that Edel turned against the Order for unknown reasons. The Order then decided to continue the research on ways to replicate dragon powers with alternative methods, leading to the discovery of Soul Metal and Makai Knights. Pics Gallery Makai Dragon.jpg Loop Rainbow Wing.jpg Loop Roars.jpg Loop Transformation.jpg Loop Neck Charge.jpg Loop In Bag.jpg Loop In Bag 2.jpg Loop Head Charging.jpg Loop Church.jpg Loop Charging Back.jpg Loop 6.jpg Loop 5.jpg Loop 4.jpg Loop 3.jpg Loop 2.jpg Edel Saved.jpg Edel Dragon Rescue.jpg Edel & Nova.jpg Edel & Nova 3.jpg Edel & Nova 2.jpg Dragon Egg.jpg Alice & Loop Fusion 2.jpg Adult Loop.jpg Adult Loop Fire.jpg External Links Category:Makai Creatures & Entities